


Afterparty

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol lowers your inhibitions. Sometimes, you end up in bed with the most unexpected people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Piffle, at the afterparty for the race.
> 
> Written for the [Fetish Game](http://community.livejournal.com/kuroxfai/1213430.html), for "frotteurism", which is a really weird word that means "A person who is aroused by rubbing against a non-consenting person". I read that and my Evil!Seme!Fai muse popped up. Also includes a little telephonicophilia (dirty talk), because it's Fai. But, because it's _me_, expect random angst and sweetness along with the porn.

Fai was drunk.

Drunk enough that it was so late, nearly everyone else had passed out or were otherwise occupied.

Drunk enough that he'd moved _beyond_ meowing, and was now stalking around cackling randomly, like he thought he was the villain from a children's play.

Kurogane himself was only mildly buzzed, but he was also very tired. He was sprawled on one of the couches, miraculously by himself, head leaning back and eyes half closed. He was just ready to doze off when he felt someone plop onto the couch beside him. He grunted in annoyance, but since he assumed it was the goddamn mage, Kurogane ignored him.

He was successful, up until the point where Fai shifted to kneel over him, and ground his crotch down against Kurogane's thigh.

Kurogane yelped like a scalded dog, leaping nearly straight up and off the couch. He instinctively shoved at Fai, sending the blond sprawling to the floor, and stood over him sputtering.

Fai blinked up at him, then started laughing hysterically. "K-Kuro-sama's face is all red~! Cuuuuute~!"

"Y-you bastard!!" Kurogane resisted the urge to stomp on him. "H-how dare you!!!"

Fai's laughter broke off suddenly, and he smirked up at Kurogane, eyes oddly sharp for someone so drunk. "Did Kuro-sama like it?"

"_No_!" Kurogane sputtered at him for a few more moments, then decided he was too drunk to deal with this. There had to be some bit of the building that didn't have a drunk person already draped over it or curled up in it. Having had _quite_ enough of the blond mage, Kurogane stomped off to find such a place.

He didn't realize until it was too late that Fai had followed him.

By some small miracle, Kurogane managed to find one of the bedrooms that wasn't already occupied. He sighed in relief, fully intending to lock the rest of the world out and get some much needed rest. But as soon as he stepped into the doorway, someone shoved him hard enough that he stumbled forward. Usually that wouldn't have fazed him, but perhaps Kurogane was a bit drunker than he'd realized.

Before he could quite recover from his stumble, he heard the door close behind him and the click of the lock. Kurogane spun, eyes wide, only to find Fai leaning back against the door and smirking in a quite un-Fai-like manner.

"Fuck..." Kurogane mumbled, then decided the best course of action would probably be to ignore the blond. Nevermind that Fai seemed to be horny. Kurogane was tired, if he went to bed with his clothes on and studiously ignored the mage, he'd probably get bored and wander off eventually to go hump something else. Hopefully.

Kurogane turned away and took a couple steps toward the bed in the corner. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that Fai could move damn near silently when he wanted to, and didn't remember until the blond had shoved him again, sending Kurogane stumbling against the wall beside the bed. He'd half-turned and was ready to deliver a scathing retort, but was prevented from turning around fully by Fai pressing close against his back. Fai's hands came up to grasp Kurogane's wrists, pinning them against the wall as he leaned close, breath puffing against Kuogane's ear and neck. "Kuro-sama..."

Kurogane yelped and squirmed a bit, since he could feel the hard bulge of Fai's erection pressed against his ass. "Let me go-!"

Fai huffed an odd little half-laugh, rubbing his hips teasingly against Kurogane's ass. "Kuro-wan doesn't like this? But I'd have thought such a big strong man as Kuro-woof would love having sex..." Fai pressed closer, lips brushing teasingly over Kurogane's ear. "Or is it that Kuro-sama doesn't like being held down? Would Kuro-sama rather be in control?" Kurogane groaned, knowing his cheeks were bright pink. He could almost _hear_ Fai's leering, teasing smirk. "Or is it that Kuro-sama _does_ like being held down?"

Kurogane swore under his breath, leaning his forehead against the wall. That was rather too close to the truth for comfort, damnit. If Fai remembered this in the morning, he'd never live it down. Kurogane swore again, louder, and tugged at his wrists, but to no avail. Fai had good levrage over him, Kurogane's larger body mass wasn't any help.

The ninja bit back a gasp as Fai ground himself against his ass again, and struggled ineffectually. "Fuck you... mage...!!"

Fai laughed breathlessly in his ear, rubbing himself relentlessly against the ninja. He was almost purring. "Never on a first date, Kuro-sama~! What would the children think?" He shifted a little, smirking when he noticed how little the ninja was fighting back now. "Besides," his lips brushed Kurogane's ear again. "I think you'd very much rather _I_ fuck _you_." He smirked triumphantly as Kurogane shivered, then decided to take pity and save a little of the ninja's manpride. "Or perhaps Kuro-sama would want to take turns. How noble."

Since Kurogane was no longer actively trying to get away, Fai let go of one of his wrists. Quick as a wink the blond's hand dropped, snaking around to grab firm hold of the bulge at the front of Kurogane's pants. The ninja let out a sharp, surprised swear, hips jerking forward into the grope. Fai snickered breathlessly, making quick work of the fastenings and slipping his hand down the front of Kurogane's pants to grope him in a more direct manner.

Kurogane moaned, head falling forward against the wall with an audible 'thunk'. Fai echoed him more breathlessly, still rocking and grinding his hips against Kurogane's ass, his hand teasing his cock, searching for the spots that made the ninja writhe and moan. It wasn't long before both of them were sweating under their clothes, gasping in hot breaths and (in Kurogane's case) swearing in an entirely unconvincing, breathy voice.

Soon enough, Kurogane tensed, the hand on his cock and the hips rubbing incessantly against him building up until it was too much. He swore again, louder, as he came hard, hips bucking back against Fai's. That was all the blond needed to hit his own orgasm, grinding himself one last time against that delicious ass. Still breathless and panting, he quickly removed his hand from Kurogane's pants, ignoring the mess as he moved to stumble away and leave Kurogane leaning heavily against the wall.

As he turned away though, Kurogane's hand shot out to snag his wrist. Fai made an indistinct little surprised sound, weakly trying to tug his wrist free from the ninja's grip without looking at him. He felt Kurogane slide down the wall until he was sitting with his back against it. Another harder tug brought Fai down with him, almost sprawling across his lap. Fai's cheeks turned pink, not looking up at Kurogane as the ninja pulled him close, wrapping strong arms around him.

In seconds the ninja was snoring, leaving Fai to doze curled up on his lap and wonder what the hell he'd just done.


End file.
